


Does Data Dream?

by Amorphe_Hexe



Category: WildStar (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorphe_Hexe/pseuds/Amorphe_Hexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Caretaker's faulty programming could easily cost him everything he ever actually cared for - as much as data can care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Data Dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrall-Cooties](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Astrall-Cooties).



> This was written over a year ago - I'm not up to date on Wildstar lore BUT I'm gonna post this anyways because I really like it still.

**_T̨̈́ͬ͌̆ͥ̊̿H̗̤͓͉͎R̂̆ͯẸͪ́ͬ̕A͇̾̆͛ͨ͡T̫̩̤̦̳͓͈̑͗̋̉̈́ ̈ͤ͋ͩͪ̌͏̼͇͖N̖ͨĚ̪̊̋̃U̬T̛̼̭̲̭͇̺R̜̥A̎̓̍̉L̞̗̺̍̾̌ͩǏ̭͚̩̰͍ͯ͒ͣ͟Z̸̖̮͚̩̔͑͊̃ͯ̾E̠̖͔͖͊̆ͤD̷͈͔̝͎͔̟_ **

  
**_̬̦̼͊̊ͨ̀̏ͨ̌_ **   
**_̱̼̪͈̠ ̬̣̱̯ͦͤ̓̔̒ ͛̋̊͞ ̵͓̳̜̦̎ͨ ͂̋̽̋ͨ͌̾҉̼̣̭̯̟ ͆ͨ̎̎ͬ ̘͈̞̞̯̋̉̓ͤ̉̀ ̦̀̇̈̋ͤ̌̚ ̛̫͓̠̺̝̲͒ͧ̽̾̅ ̣̤̪͍İ̩̰̳N̻T̳̣̞̥̯͈̬̽ͥ̏͋͋̈R̗͎̲͆͆͌̋ͯ̊U̷̗͙̺̫͌͒D̦̦̈́̅̓̈́̊͗E̝̼̻͈͈̲̩̾R̫͍͓̝ͨ͒̑͐ ̢̗͕̜ͪͫA̠̘̩͙̝͈ͬN̩͍̼̮͓N̲̱̝̻̮ͩͩI̸͕̭̞̫ͥ̂͗̉́H̱̝̲̲̜͖̮̊͐̋̌I͓̐̚L̖̳͖͌͆̓A̻͖̤̱̲̬ͪ͝T͎͉̙ͨE̔͏̲͍̺̗D̸̠̳̫̘̞̳͎͑̿ ̷̦̭̟̩̒ͥͣ̑̌͋̀ͅ_ **

 

The red haze cleared, and he could see.

_“Oh, my.”_

The lab was utterly destroyed - the marks of the sentry bots’ attacks were scorched into every surface. He looked around for the source of all that trouble, before his optical sensors caught sight of a light that shouldn’t be there. It was a pale blue, and slowly fading. He followed it down.

_“No.”_

Drusera was lying on the floor, the light glowing around her growing smaller and smaller until it was extinguished entirely.

_“Drusera?”_

He flicked through data for tricks she had played in the past, but this was a new one. It had to be a trick, after all. She wouldn’t leave him alone.

_Alone. Alone. Alone alone alone._

_“Drusera, please, this is hardly befitting of the Genesis Prime, to be doing this… Please, get up.”_

She didn’t move. The scorch marks on her showed that his own sentries had done what they had been told to.

The intruder had been neutralized. Leaving him alone.

 

_Alone. Alone. Alone alone alone alonea̼̼̬̦ͣ͛̍ͪ̾̑l̬̗̲͈ͦ̐͋̊͐̽̚o̮̝̟͐̎̌̍̓ͮͭ͠n̻̘̘͒̈́͊ͣ͐̆͝ͅe͎̜̊̄a̶̩͒͑͐̚l͉͗ͭ̓o͙̹̘̳̖͍ͯ͝n͑̈́̄͑ͪ͆͌e̜̭̘͎̖̓̈ͯ̽ͨͅͅa̳ͣ͐l̹̻̼͉͈̓̄̿ͬ̅̚ **ó͈̟̼̥͎̱͂ͩͦ̒͘ͅn̄̏͌e̪̲ͅA͍͕̭̖ͮ͗ͦL̫̥͉̲̲͐̀̕O͛ͩ͏N͂̄͒ͬ̄̔E̟̩̯̘̤͇ͧ̎̅̉Aͩ̂ͬ̓̑̉L̢̮͋̄Ō̸̉͑N̶͖͍̭̳̩̬̿͆ͅE̞̘̞͗̅́̉̓Aͩ҉̩̻̮̩̻L̛̹̳͔̳̖͉ͩ͛ͩ̚O̜͊͐̆̽͂̽N̻ͭ̽Ě̢͉͗**_

 

A hand touched his shoulder.

_Touched? Touched there is no touching, I am data, I do not feel?_

He turned to see wide eyes and a sad smile.

_“Well, that didn’t go as well as I hoped it would… but, at least I made a backup!”_

_Touched? Touching? Touched?_

He put his arms around her.


End file.
